The present invention relates to interlocking insulated siding and, more particularly, to insulated siding for exterior construction formed with a one-piece enclosure delimiting an insulation chamber housing an insulating material.
Various types of siding panels are commonly used for exterior wall coverings in construction. Siding panels are typically less expensive than brick in material costs as well as labor costs.
An important characteristic of an exterior wall covering is to seal out elements while preventing inside conditioned air from being affected by ambient air, i.e., providing insulation. Conventional insulated siding, however, typically requires a layered installation of materials, which results in increased installation costs and time. Moreover, because the insulating material is not completely enclosed by the material of the siding panel, the insulation may be exposed to outside elements, detrimentally affecting the ability of the insulation to function efficiently.
Still further, existing siding does not have a sufficient R-value or insulation and is typically merely a shell that does not fit securely to properly protect the structure. Without a secure fit, wind can get behind the siding creating interior drafts, and insects such as bees, wasps, silverfish, spiders, etc. can readily penetrate into the structure. Moreover, existing products are susceptible to being removed or torn off by high winds.
There is yet another product that applies insulation (which is shaped similarly to siding) to the structure exterior as an underlayer to conventional siding, which acts as a protective shell. This product, however, uses a multi-step process and is difficult to install, thereby increasing costs. Furthermore, although this product provides some insulation, it still suffers from the same deficiencies as aluminum and vinyl siding. That is, because the siding fits loosely to the exterior of the structure, it allows for aggressive weather and insects to penetrate the siding and enter the structure.
Over time, wood siding products (both redwood and cedar) warp and crack allowing insects and wall-damaging moisture to invade the structure.